Question: $-\dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{7}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{3}{12}} + {\dfrac{28}{12}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{3} + {28}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{12}$